Night's ToD Game Show!
by CmdrNight
Summary: Elsword and the gang are roped into a game of Truth or Dare. Send your ToD request and see how the gang reacts. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, CmdrNight here. As I said before, I am suspending A Day Gone Wrong due to my lack of ideas. So instead I am doing a story that relies on others' ideas. That's right! This is a Truth or Dare! So enjoy! ^_^

PS: first part is going to be the intro and rules

Oh and classes are as followed

Elsword: Infinity Sword

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena: Night Watcher

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code Empress

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword

Night's ToD Game Show

Elsword was taking a stroll through Velder. He was bored out of his mind and wanted to do something. "Argh! I wish something would happen already! I don't care what, as long as it's not this!" "Careful for what you wish." A voice said from behind. As Elsword turned around to see the source of the voice, he was hit in the face with a frying pan and knocked out.

Elsword wakes up in a mysterious room. He looks around to see the rest of the Elgang sitting in chairs beside him.

Elsword: "Where am I?" spots a shadow. "Who are you?"

CmdrNight: "Sup. Name's CmdrNight but y'all can just call me Night"

Elsword: Enraged "Why are we here? What do you want?! AND WHERE THE HELL IS CONWELL!?"

Raven: "Calm down Elsword. I'm sure this man has a reason for bringing us here. If you just give him time, I'm sure he will explain his intentions to us."

Night: "Thank you, Raven. As he said, I do have a motive behind bringing y'all together. The reason is that the 6 of you have been selected to participate in my Truth or Dare Show."

Elsword: "No there's no way I am going to do that!"

Night: "You have to. It's the only way to get out of this place. Even I am trapped here."

Elsword: "You're lucky I'm tied up and unarmed, or else I'd beat the crap out of you!"

Aisha: "Elbaka you're not tied up and Conwell has been beside you the entire time."

Elsword: "…WHATEVER! I challenge you, *points sword at Night* If I win, you set us free."

Night: "I already said it's not up to me, but if violence is the only way to get it through your pea-sized brain then I guess I have no choice"

Elsword: "SHUT UP!" charges in with frenzied slashes

Night: easily dodges every swing "My turn" snaps fingers

Elsword: engulfed in black flames "AHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Night: cancels flames "Now that I got your attention, I can finish explaining. In this Show, we will take truth or dare requests from the readers and we have to do them, that includes me as well. And if we fail to complete the request or just straight up refuse, we are sent into the ROOM OF TERROR! *Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles*

Rena: "Um what is in this Room of Terror? *Thunder and Lightning* O.O "Why did it happen again?"

Night: "Well the Room of Terror *Cue Lightning/Thunder* is a gift from a fellow ToD writer, she let me borrow this. The special effects come with it every time you say it. As for what it holds, its contents changes but it is frightening nonetheless."

Eve: "I find that hardly a way to motivate. For instance what about something that does not have emotions such as myself?"

Night: smiles evily "Then why not prove your little theory"

Eve: "Hmph Fine, I will do as such." Walks in to the Room of Terror and door shuts behind her "AHHH!"

Night: quickly opens door

Eve: falls out and curls up in a ball, shaking

Rest of the Elgang: O_O"

Night: "I warned you…"

Chung: "Ok, ok, I think you've proven your point."

Night: "Right. Where was I… Oh, some rules for the readers. There will be no Yaoi/Yuri, any request for such will be tossed into the incinerator. Although you can ask for our reaction to such type of pairings. You can send requests through either PM or review, doesn't bother me in any way. And finally, Keep it T at most please. That's all"

Aisha: "Wait! What about Eve? Is she going to be okay?"

Night: "She'll be fine. People usually recover within a day. Anyway say good bye guys."

Everyone(but Eve): Bye!

Eve: sobs T.T

Chung: "Sh..she's crying?!"

Raven: "Are you sure Eve will be fine?"

Night: "Positive!"


	2. Chapter 2

Night's ToD Game Show!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

Night: "What's up, we're back! And this time we have requests. So that means we can start the tortu… I mean Truth or Dare!"

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*

Night: "Ok, quick recap of the rules. We get ToD requests and have to do them without fail, or else we get thrown into The Room of Terror" *Thunders and Lightnings in the background* "Or the readers can provide another form of penalty. We clear?"

Elgang: "We got it."

Night: "Good. Now let's start with Arrow-chan3. First dare is for Chung. Use Shooting Star."

Chung: "On it" ^^

Aisha: "WAIT DON-"

Chung: "SHOOTING STAR!"

Mass panic and missles ensures

Please Standby

Thank you for waiting

Please enjoy

Raven: "Is everyone alright?"

Night: "I'm good"

Rena and Aisha: "We're ok"

Elsword: "That was crazy"

Eve: slaps Chung "That was illogical and horrible choice of action"

Chung: "Oww!"

Night: "Ok, now on to the next dare. ELSWORD!"

Elsword: jumps "Y-yes?" sweatdrops

Night: "Eat these 100 boxes of pizza!"

Elsword: "Yay! Food!" dives into pile of pizza

Night: "Alright, next is for Raven. It says to use nuclear on yourself"

Raven: "But I cannot use nuclear" -.-

A wild Valak appears

Valak: "But I can! NUCLEAR!" drops a nuke on Raven

The wild Valak fled

Raven: X_X

Everyone: ….

Aisha: "Next please"

Night: "Oh right." Looks at letter "Aisha please thunderbolt Elsword"

Aisha: smirks "My pleasure" wand appears

Elsword: "Crap." Runs away

Elsword is struck by Lightning

Its super effective

Elsword: x_x

Night: "K next is for Rena. Come here" *whispers dare*

Rena: smiles "Got it"

Walks to Raven "hey Raven?"

Raven: "Hm? What is it Rena?"

Rena: jumps on top of Raven "I LOVE NATURE!" runs away

Raven: "Dafuq just happen?!" OAO

Night: "Moving on, we got truths now" ^_^

Raven: "Hey! Hey! Is anyone gonna tell me what just happened?!"

Night: ignores "Ok Chung, act like a child"

Chung: "Will do"

Pulls out silver shooter "Gimme candy! NOW! Or else I'll use my pew pew guns on you!"

Everyone: runs away from the overactive Chung again

Night: "Chung! No more requests for you today!"

Chung: "Aw.."

Night: "Whew. Next is for Raven. It says to go in the middle of a graveyard and scream, 'mommy'"

Raven: stands up and calmly walks into the Room of Terror and shuts door

Millions of fangirls: "Eekk! IT'S RAVEN! GET HIM!"

Raven: "MOOOOOMMMMYYYY!

Night: "death by rabid fangirls. Such a horrible way to die" bows head in honor of the fallen warrior

Elsword: "So who next?"

Night: "Funny you should say that…" shows request to Elsword

Elsword: "Nuh-uh! There's no way I'm doing that!"

Night: "You want to end up like that?" points to a censored out Raven in the corner

Elsword: sweatdrops "fine, where is it?"

Night: "The changing room is in the back"

Elsword: goes to the back and comes out in a golden fairy outfit

Aisha/Rena: holding back laughter

Chung: facepalms

Elsword: "Happy?"

Night: "Nope, you still got another part to do"

Elsword: sighs

Runs around Elder and hops over fences "I'm a Fairy!"

Night/Aisha/Rena/Chung: takes picture

Elsword: "What was that for?"

Night/Aisha/Rena/Chung: "Blackmail" ^_^

Night: "On to the next one. Eve!"

Eve: sips tea "Yes?"

Night: "Either tell us who your crush is, or else take Rena's hyperactive skill directly"

Eve: "I have no desire to reveal such secrets to you, nor do I deem it necessary to purposely take on an attack"

Rena: "And even though I'm just as curious, I am not going to attack Eve"

Night: "Fine. Y'all leave me no choice" grabs Eve and Rena and start dragging them to the Room of Terror

Rena: "Why me?" O_O

Night: "cause you failed your end of the deal."

Eve: "H-how dare you treat a queen like this? Release me!"

Night: ignores

Eve: "I-I…Ophelia! Oberon! Help me!"

Looks over to see Oberon and Ophelia tied up and in a cage

Night: opens door

Eve: "OK! I will tell you! Just don't throw me in there again!"

Night: shuts door "Now see? Was it that hard?"

Lets go of Eve and Rena "Now tell us"

Eve: "Fine. My cr-crush is…*blushes* it's Raven.

Night/Rena/Aisha/Chung/Elsword: *spittake*

Raven: still dead and censored

Night: "well that's a shock, so you do have feelings after all"

Gets slapped by Eve and flies into wall

Eve: "Hmph"

Chung: "So since Night is about chest deep into a wall, who's going to read the truth or dare requests?"

Rena: "I guess I can" takes requests "Lets see, last request from Arrow-chan is for Aisha's opinion on Elsword's classes"

Aisha: "LK: Baka RS: Magical Baka IS: Fairy Baka"

Chung: "By the way, why are you still in the fairy outfit?"

Elsword: looks down at clothes O.O

Runs to dressing room

Rena: "Oh we have a dare from two people, Starlovers and AishaElementalMaster, that requested about the same thing" spots Elsword "Elsword, come here" whispers dare

Elsword: turns red "Do I-" looks at Raven "Never mind"

Walks over to Aisha "Aisha can I talk to you?"

Aisha: "What is it?"

Elsword: "Well I…You see…OH HELL WITH IT!" grabs Aisha by the shoulders and pulls her into a deep kiss.

"There you happy!"

Aisha: turns as red as Elsword's hair "I-I..umm..wha..I"

Rena: "And for the final Truth is from AishaElementalMaster, What are our most embarrassing moments?"

Chung: "Mine was when I got out of the shower and I couldn't find any clothes. I had to wait in the bathroom until everyone left before I could run to my room"

Rena: "My embarrassing moment was when my outfit ripped. I tried to sew it, but it just got worse"

Night: "Mine was when I was climbing a tree. My girlfriend said to be careful. As soon as I said that I won't fall, I did just that. I fell about 15ft and landed on my face in front of her."

Chung: "When did you get out of the wall?"

Night: "When Elsword grabbed Aisha."

Eve: "I do not have any moments of such due to the fa-"

Night: smiles and nods head in the direction of the Room of Terror."

Eve: sweatdrops "I mean my embarrassing moment was admitting my crush."

Elsword: "Kissing Aisha"

Aisha: still red face "You..you.." summons wand

Elsword: "Oh shit, not again!" tries to run

Aisha: "BAKA!" electrocutes Elsword "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

Elsword is hit with 10+ thunderbolts

It's super effective

Elsword has fainted

Night: "Well that's all for now I hope we completed the request to the readers' satisfaction. Please remember to leave more truth or dare request.

Also a side note to AishaElementalMaster: can I just call you EM47? I don't know which one you prefer.

So for now, Goodbye."

Rena: "What about Raven though? He's still in the corner censored out."

Night: "They make resurrection stones for a reason"

"Though I don't understand why I am making myself to be a bad guy. Just because I do what needs to be done does not make me evil"

Elsword: "You're evil. Admit it."

Night: "SILEANCE!" Tosses Elsword into Room of Torture.


	3. Chapter 3

Night's ToD Game Show!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

Night: Hey y'all, we're back with more ToD! Thank y'all for the reviews and support. Also I received some amazing advice, so I'm going to change some things around (mostly how I present the requests). Please tell me how y'alls opinions on the new format. And that concludes the boring information, now on with the fun! ^^

Night: "Alright! Lets start this thing off with a bang!"

Chung: raises destroyer

Night: "Not what I meant Chung, Now Put The Cannon Down!"

Chung: "Aw…" lowers destroyer

Night: "Ok, first up-

**From EM47**

**Dare: everyone walk through the Gender Bender.**

Everyone: -.-"

Night: sighs "Lets just get this over with…Aisha can you do the honors?"

Aisha: "Alright" wave wand and switches everyone's gender

(I'm way too lazy describe how we look, so I'll just post links at the end to all our genderbends. But if y'all can't wait, I'll give a very basic picture. Rena/Aisha/Eve: got pecs Raven/Night/Elsword: got boobs Chung: turned into Iron Princess)

Elsword: looks down at self and nosebleeds

Rena: "Whoa my body feels so light for some reason. Aren't boys suppose to be heavier than girls?

Aisha: -.-'

Raven: …

Eve: ….

Chung: "Why did everyone change, yet I just changed classes?"

Night: "Oh please Chung, you ain't fooling anybody. We all know what happens to you when you advance to fury guardian."

Everyone else: nods head

Chung: pouts

Night: "Anyways, we're going to be stuck like this for the rest of the chapter so just deal with it and lets move on. Next is from the ever so crazy Arrow-chan."

**Dares:**

**To Elsword: Eat 10 tomatoes, 15 milkshake, 20 apples, 55 watermelons, 100 cups of noodles, 5,000 fried pig :D (Bet you can't finish all that! X3), AND for the grand finale... 10,000 bowls of... CANDY! XDDDDDDDDDDD (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**For Raven: use Shockwave on Elsword :D (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL FREE TO SCREAM IN TERROR WHEN ELSWORD TRIES TO KILL YOU! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! #slapped)**

**For Chung: Use Quantum Ballista on anyone you want. :D**

**For Eve: Slap Raven everytime he talks :D (Don't tell this to Raven! :D)**

**For Aisha: Give Elsword Calculus tests until he gets a perfect score :3 (WUAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!)**

**For Rena: Pick any DRESS for Raven to wear :D (If you noticed it by now, yes, I like bullying Raven**  
**AND Elsword X3 #killed)**

**For... NIGHT-SAN! XDDDD: PICK ANYONE TO PUT IN THE ROOM OF TERROR! XDDDDDDDDD**  
**(WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!/Elgang: Die. e.e)**

**Truths:**

**For Elsword: When was the last time you singed? :D (If he never sings, put him in the room of terror and don't tell him about this note! XD)**

**For Raven: Are you gay?(?) #slapped**

**For Chung: If the ship you're on is sinking, who'll you save first? Your mom and dad(if you're mom is alive and your dad is in his normal self) or the Elgang?**

**For Aisha: If you have the ticket to use thunderbolt on Elsword 50 times, would you use it? :D**

**That's all! X3**  
**Kekekekekekekekekeke... #got killed by the Elgang**

Night: "Yep! Still crazy. ^^ So Elsword, think you can take on the challenge?"

Elsword: "I may like food, but I'm not a pig."

Night: "Well you do know the consequence of your choice, right?"

Aisha: picks up Elsword from behind and throws …her?... over…his?..shoulder

Elsword: "Wait, what?"

Night: opens door to Room of Terror

Elsword: "Aisha, please don't do this!"

Aisha: smirks "Sorry babe" tosses Elsword in (A/N: remember they're gender bent)

Night: shuts door

*In The Room of Terror*

Elsword: looks up and sees Elesis "Nee-san? What are you doing in here?"

Elesis: "WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT!?"

Elsword: "Sis I can-

Elesis: "WHY DO YOU HAVE BOOBS? YOUR SWORDMANSHIP IS POOR YOU SUCK!"

Elsword: "But El-"

Elesis: "WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG TALK ABOUT THIS!"

Elsword: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

5 hours later

Elsword: finally gets out of the Room of Terror and sees everyone else drinking tea

"The heck guys? Why did all of you leave me in there for hours?"

Eve: puts down cup "I believe your sense of time has been corrupted. Only 2.34 minutes have passed since you entered the room.

Night: "Oh yeah…I forgot to mention that The Room of Terror" *Lightnings and thunders* "can distort Time and Space to any degree in order to administer torture."

Elsword: "Gee Thanks"

Night: sets down tea "Alright on to the next dare. Raven…"

Raven: "I will not attack Elsword just because of som-

Night: points to Room of Terror

Raven: *sweatdrops* launches 2 shockwaves at Elsword

Elsword: X_X

Chung: "well I can't use Quantum Ballista at the moment, but I can use-" gets kicked across the room by Night

Night: "No! No more attacks from you!"

Chung: *seeing stars*

Night: bows "I'm sorry Arrow-chan, but Chung is banned from using any attacks due to the fact I still owe $230000000 in damages on the last place she? destroyed."

Night: "Next is Eve."

Eve: "yes?"

Night: whispers dare

Eve: "Understood"

Rena: "What was it?"

Eve: "You will find out in due time"

Night: "Up next is Aisha, give the Elbaka a calculus test."

Elsword: "Why me Q.Q"

Aisha: "Don't worry babe, I'll make it easy. It'll only be one question."

Elsword: "Yay!"

Aisha: "Ok the question is: Find the limit of (2x+6-x3-3x2)/(2x+6) as x approaches -3"

Elsword: "NOOOOO!"

(A/N: This is an actual problem from one of my Calc 2 tests. Try and help the Eldork out. If you get it right, you get a cookie.)

Night: "While Elsword is busy with that, Rena you're up. Take Raven out and find her? a dress wear."

Rena: smiles brightly "OK" hauls Raven off before she? could say anything

Rena: comes back "Ta-Da!" steps back to reveal Raven wearing a snow-white sundress with a lace border and a pair of white, 2-inch heeled boots that come up about mid-shin. (A/N: I may know how to sew, but that doesn't mean I know a thing about fashion.) She? was wearing a bit of silver eyeshadow with just enough mascara to bring out the brilliant gold in her? eyes and she? had a light shade of pink lipgloss on. (A/N: I also do not know a thing about make-up for obvious reasons, so don't criticize me on how bad it is)

Night: "Rena, the dare was to make Raven wear a dress"

Rena: "I know, but once I found the dress, it felt like it needed a little more. Eventually, it resulted in this"

Aisha: "It's not bad"

Raven: "This is so emb-" gets slapped by Eve "The He-" slapped "Why are y-" slapped "Qui-" slapped "….."

Chung: "What are you doing?"

Eve: "I am slapping Raven obviously"

Chung: "But why?"

Eve: "I am not allowed to disclose that information"

Night: "Moving on, the next dare is… for me?

Elsword: "Haha! It's your turn to suffer!"

Night: "Actually Elsword, mine is to throw anyone into the Room of Terror" *lightnings and thunders* "And I choose-"

Elgang picks up Night and throws her? into the Room of Terror

Night: "Ahh!

*In The Room of Terror*

Night: "Well lets see what this room has since not a lot of things terrify me."

A purple and green dinosaur appears

Barney: "Hi there friend, you ready to have fun?"

Night: "NO! How can this be?! I killed you! Me and my friend even started that whole 'I hate you, you hate me. Let's get together and kill Barney' song!"

Barney: "Aw, give me a hug."

Night: "No! Stay back!" pulls out a Desert Eagle 50cal "DIE!" shoots Barney

Barney: "Now play nice, we don't want someone to get hurt."

Night: "Mother F #$ % WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"

Barney: "I will never die because true friends stay in your heart."

Night: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

*Outside The Room of Terror*

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chung: "Do you think that was a little harsh on Night?"

Elsword: "You want to take her? place?"

Chung: "Good point"

Room of Terror's door flies off and hits Elsword in the head

Night walks out covered in blood and is pissed

Night: "Don't. Do. That. Again."

Rena: "Now Night, remember it's all part of the sho-"

Night: "SHUT UP, WH #%"

Rena: vein pops and dark aura surrounds him? "What did you just sa-"

Night: holds 50cal to Rena's head "Shut. Up."

Rena: O.O""""""

Night: puts down gun "Now. Moving on to the Truths."

Elgang: "whew"

Night: "You ain't out of the woods yet my friends. Truths can be just as crazy as dares, not to mention we still got more requests."

Elgang: starts praying for mercy

Night: "Enough goofing off! We got a show to run! Elsword! You're First!"

Elsword: "Why am I always first?"

Night: ignores "When was the last time you sang?"

Elsword: "pfft. Who do I look like, DW?"

Night: "There's your answer!" throws Elsword into Room of Terror

Night: "Raven!"

Raven: …Yes?" gets slapped by Eve "ow"

Night: "You gay?"

Raven: "I like women"

Night: "So you gay."

Raven: "What? No, I said I like women" gets slapped "Stop that!"

Eve: "No." slaps Raven

Night: "Well you're a woman right now, so that means you're gay"

Raven: "But I…I mean…I guess you're right. I'm gay"

Night: "Great you admitted it! So how long have you been gay?"

Raven: "Well I always liked girls so…but I was a male then… Arrr curse you EM47 and your genderbending!" gets slapped

Night: "I feel your pain. Genderbends confuse me way too much."

Elsword: "Can we get pass the bi-curious Raven please?"

Raven: "Hey!"

Night: "Right. Next is for Chung, If your parents and the elgang were on a sinking ship and you could save one or the other, who would you save?"

Chung: "Neither"

Night: "What? Why?"

Chung: "Simple. I cannot swim."

Everyone but Eve does a spittake

Eve: "According to my databases, your hometown, Hamel, is completely surrounded by water."

Elsword: "That's right! So how can you live there and not know how to swim?"

Chung: "Well my dad was going to teach me, but he became corrupted by demons the day before he was going to show me."

Awkward silence

Elsword: "Well that was a mood killer" gets slapped

Night: "And the final question from Arrow-chan is for Aisha: If you had a free pass to thunderbolt Elsword 50 times, would you use it?"

Aisha: "Of course" smiles innocently

Elsword: sweatdrops

Night: "And we are finally done with Arrow-chan's requests"

Elgang: "YAY!"

Night: "Now on to the next request"

Elgang: "NOO!"

Night: "Next is from one of my favorite authors, Awakened Hades. And she only has one request."

**Dare: Make Raven and Eve kiss.**

Night: "Well you heard the lady, do it!"

Raven: "Now why would-"

Eve: slaps Raven and kisses her? -/-

Raven: O/O

Night: "Now ain't that sweet" dodges Eve's slap "Ha! Do you think I would fall for the same thing twic-" gets kicked by Raven "Oww…"

Aisha: "Hey we got one last request."

Night: "Let me see"

Aisha: hands request

Night: "Oh this is from Skyress." Reads a little more "Oh thank you for liking the story so much, it means a lot."

Elsword: "Enough jibberjabber, what are her requests?"

Night: "Oh right!"

**Dares:**

**Raven: kiss Rena  
Elsword: get into a girl high school uniform and dance caramelldansen and sing along to it too (you'll have to watch the video if you don't know it. The song is in Swedish XD)  
Aisha: hug Eve and play with her hair (to annoy her)  
Rena: bear hug Raven or Elsword, you can choose  
Chung: kiss Eve's hand like a gentleman  
Eve: dance and sing caramelldansen along with Elsword **

**Truths:**

**Elsword: what's your favourite food?  
Aisha: why do you enjoy physically injuring Elsword  
Rena: have you ever fallen in love before?  
Raven: do you still have your virginity? (He's in his mid 20s)  
Chung: are you actually muscular under all that armour? You can carry that destroyer with ease...  
Eve: why do you try to hide your emotions?**

Raven: "Now why would I-"

Night: "Do you want to go in The Room of Terror as a woman? You know what happened to you as a guy."

Raven: grabs Rena and pulls him? into a kiss

Rena: O/O

Eve: shakes in rage

Aisha: "Oh Eve, jealous that someone's all over your woman?" Gets launched into ceiling by Eve

(A/N: don't know why but I just picture Aisha being a little more influenced by the genderbend to be more boyish)

Night: looks at dare "Oh yeah! Everyone should do this!" *Caramelldansen starts playing*

Elsword/Raven/Eve: "No."

Night: "Do it or go into the Room of Terror! *thunders and lightnings*

Elgang: O.O starts dancing to Caramelldansen with Night

Night: \(^-^)/

*music ends*

Night: "That was fun!"

Elgang: -.-'

Night: "Next is for Aisha to glomp Eve"

Aisha: "Roger that" jumps and flies toward Eve"

Eve: takes a sip of tea "Oberon, Ophelia, please dispose of the trash."

Oberon/Ophelia: "Yes sir"

Oberon: catches Aisha in midair by his? collar"

Ophelia: takes off trash can lid

Oberon: drops Aisha in trash can

Ophelia: slams lid on Aisha's head

Oberon/Ophelia: walks away

Eve: continues to drink tea

Elsword: "Ok….."

Night: "Alright, Rena! Bear Hug Someone!"

Rena: without a second to spare, glomps Raven and squeezes her? to death

Raven: "Gahh! Rena…Can't…BREATHE!"

Rena: ignores and continues hugging Raven

Raven: x_x

Eve: trembles with rage

Elsword: sees Eve. Leans over to Chung "Psst, dude I think it's a good time to do your dare"

Chung: whispers back "And what was my dare?"

Elsword: "Just do your prince thing and kiss Eve's hand"

Chung: "ok I guess" walks over to Eve and bows "Your Majesty" takes hand and kisses it

Eve: pimp slaps Chung through a wall and glares

Everyone else: O.O

Elsword: ROFL!

Night: "Rena, can you go fetch Chung for me please?"

Rena: "Yes ma'am" jumps through hole in the wall

Night: "Ugh, I don't like this genderbend. It's getting me too confused."

Raven: nods head in agreement

Night: "So while Rena is retrieving Chung from God knows where, we are going to move on to truths."

Elsword: "Lemme guess, I'm first again?"

Night: "Yep! What's your favorite food?"

Elsword: "I would have to say BBQ. It's easy to make on the road."

Aisha: "Did we just hear a normal answer?"

Rena: "I think we did"

Night: "Oh hey, how did it go?"

Rena: "Pretty well" holds up Chung by her 'pika ears' like a hunting trophy

Chung: -.-"

Night: "Great! Aisha, why do you like hurting the Elbaka?"

Aisha: shugs "Don't you?"

Night: "touché"

Elsword: "Can we get pass people abusing me?"

Night: "Oh right. Rena, you ever love someone before?"

Rena: steals a glance at Raven and blushes slightly "As a matter of fact, yes."

Night: "Oohh. We got a bit of conflicting interests here."

Raven: blinks "What do you mea-" slapped by Eve

Night: "Nothing you need to worry about…yet."

Raven: tilts head "What are you tal-" gets slapped "stop that please"

Eve: "No." slaps Raven

Raven: -.-

Night: stares at request "Raven?"

Raven: "…"

Night: "Why aren't you talking?"

Raven: points at Eve

Night: "Good point. Soooo… you a virgin?"

Everyone except Eve and Night: spittake

Raven: "Wha-what kind of question is that?" gets slapped "…"

Night: "Don't look at me! Just answer the question"

Raven: "…" looks at Eve

Eve: "I will not interrupt your answer by slapping you this time"

Raven: clears throat "No." gets slapped by Eve "The Hell Eve!"

Eve: "I stated I would not interrupt you. This does not apply to after you have given your answer"

Night: "Next is for Chung."

Chung: "How to carry my Destroyer? Well that's simple actually. The destroyer is linked to the Guardian Stone and Armor, thus most of the weight is negated. It's still heavy, just not to the point of being unbearable."

Elsword: "Oh my Elrios, was that an intelligent answer?"

Night: "Normal and intelligent answers. Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we just beat a world record in the ToD department."

Chung: "I know you are happy and all, but shouldn't you finish up the requests?"

Night: "Sorry, ADHD. The last question is on Eve's emotions."

Eve: "I do not have-"

Night: "One more line like that and I'm tossing you in"

Eve: o.o "What I meant to say was that I am a foreigner when it comes to emotions. When I experience them, I am concerned because I am not accustomed to these so-called feelings. Therefore, I try to shut them out and retain a netural expression to the world."

Night: "Wow…we actually finished the show in a normal way."

Eve: "I believe your definition is a bit off."

Night: "What do you mean?"

Rena: "I think Eve is talking about us still being genderbent."

Night: looks down "OH C'MON!"

Elsword: "And that concludes another episode of Night's ToD Show."

Night: "Thank you for the reviews. Unfortunately, I have been informed that I broke some rules and can only accept requests via PM . So in order to keep this story up, please send ToD request through PM only. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Until next time, Adios!"

**Here are the links to our genderbends (Remember to remove the spaces and keep in mind that some are not completely identical, so just use you imagination a bit)**

Nevermind, I couldn't get the links to work -.-" sorry 'bout that.


End file.
